El Final
by Arwon
Summary: Arreglo de un fic que ya tenía... Orochimaru se decidió a conquistar el mundo y para esto decide destruirlo ¿Cómo afecta esto a las aldeas?entren y averigüenlo n.n


Bien, me atrasé con esto, realmente lo siento si alguien lo esperaba en semptiembre, pero es que el tiempo fue poco, y estuve un largo periodo sin Internet... y weno, después se me vino la parte más difícil en él año escolar, y realmente no tuve tiempo de escribir... y weno.. digamos que después me relaje y dedique a otros proyectos... PERO HE REGRESADO!!!! Quiero decirle muchas gracias a quienes me apoyaron!!! Y espero reviews!! Porfavor!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece(ni siquiera Zoi) que más quisiera yo.. pedí a Itachi para Navidad, pero no me llegó u.u

* * *

El Final

Era tarde, Kakashi la despertó apresuradamente, debían haber vuelto a la villa hacia ya dos días, pero se habían retrasado en numerosos lugares  
Sakura abrió pesadamente los ojos, quería olvidar sus sueños, bueno... no sueños, pesadillas, había soñado con la muerte de todos sus conocidos y amgos...

-Sakura, nos vamos-dijo el mayor, habían tenido que hacer una misión juntos para despistar al enemigo, debían lograr que Naruto Yamato y Sai escaparan a salvo, la vida de Naruto estaba en serio riesgo ahora que Orochimaru se había decidido a buscarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi sensei?-pregunto Sakura aun medio dormida, estaban a dos horas de Konoha, así que no entendía que tanto alboroto

-Konoha esta en llamas- dijo seco. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Co, cómo lo supo?-preguntó confusa, no quería entender

-Acabo de ver humo, las llamas se ven desde acá-dijo seriamente el sensei-iremos a ver, pero será peligroso, no quiero que te alejes de mi en ningún momento

-ha, hai-dijo Sakura asustada. Siguió a su sensei hasta el bosque a las afueras de Konoha-¡¿QUE DIAB..-no pudo terminar, Kakashi le tapo la boca, Konoha estaba en llamas, al parecer vacía, exceptuando algunas sombras que se movían rápidamente

-Quédate en silencio, desde ahora debemos ver si todavía hay alguien...-le soltó la boca, Sakura simplemente miro la ciudad con lagrimas en los ojos "-¡esto no puede ser¡Es imposible¿Cómo Konoha pudo haber quedado así¿Cómo estarán todos¿Acaso estan...?-" Kakashi comenzó a correr en dirección a la ciudad, ella comenzó a seguirlo.

El panorama interior de la ciudad era mucho peor que el exterior, en las calles, que ahora estaban con un brillo anaranjado por el fuego, habían cuerpos tirádos por todas partes, Kakashi siguió corriendo sin casi mirar a ninguno, de pronto escucharon un grito, venía de la mansión Hyuga, ambos corrieron hacia allá. Entraron a la mansión de la familia principal viendo inmediatamente el cuerpo de Hiashi votado, con mucha sangre alrededor. Sakura se detuvo y le tomó los signos, negó lentamente a Kakashi, el hombre había muerto. Pero aun habían sonidos en la mansión, sonidos de pelea. Una esperanza nació en Sakura y corrió, seguida de Kakashi al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos. Ahí vieron a Itachi Uchiha peleando con unos cinco hombres. En una esquina, Sakura pudo ver a Hinata y Tenten juntas, llorando junto al cuerpo inerte de Hyuga Neji.

Kakashi por su parte no sabía que hacer, ninguno de los ninjas era de la aldea, por lo que no tenía obligación con ninguno, pero uno era atacante y el otro defensor... ¿Por quién se decidía? Finalmente vio como el Uchiha ganaba la pelea, matando a los otros

-Me alegra ver por fin a alguien capacitado para defender esta ciudad-Dijo Itachi observando a Kakashi

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó frío Kakashi

-¿No lo sabías? Orochimaru esta atacando... y según lo que veo ya más de tres cuartos de Konoha esta muerta... así que creo...-Dijo finalmente, desactivando el Sharingan-Que debemos ser aliados-

-¿Y porqué lo crees?-Dijo Kakashi arrogantemente, el Uchiha sonrió

-Porque..-Dijo-Tenemos un enemigo común, además que ellas-Dijo señalando con la Cabeza a las dos chicas llorando-Me deben una

Kakashi finalmente asintió, mientras miraba a las dos chicas-Debemos llevarlas a un lugar seguro-dijo compasivamente

-No existe lugar seguro en Konoha-Dijo el Uchiha-Debemos seguir y sacar al enemigo de la villa

-Pero...¡La Hokage debe estar viva¡Y si es así, su edificio será seguro!-

-No lo sería por mucho tiempo, si quieres llevarlas ahí seria un homicidio...todavía quedan atacantes sobrevivientes, debemos permanecer juntos, o habré salvado a este par en vano-

-Pero ¡Sería peligroso!-

-Mucho mas peligroso sería para ellas estar solas-

-¿No crees que lo que esta afuera es demasiado duro para ellas?

-No tiene nada de malo, es lo que debería ver un ninja, y ellas lo son. A mi me mandarón a la guerra a los trece-

-¡pero ellas son solo unas Chuunin y tu ya eras AMBU!-

-Igualmente viven en Konoha, no podemos encerrarlas en una burbuja y decirles que todo esta bien cuando no lo esta, deben saber la verdad, además, si están con nosotros podríamos protegerlas, solas solo morirían-

-bien-dijo Kakashi cediendo al fin al darse cuenta de que sería inútil seguir peleando-Pero por lo menos vamos a ver si la Hokage esta viva-Itachi asintió, mala idea no era. Luego Kakashi se dirigió a Hinata-Hinata... tu hermana..-Hinata negó tristemente con la cabeza-lo siento...debemos irnos-Tenten se levanto y siguió junto con Hinata y Sakura a Kakashi, quién observaba celosamente a Itachi, pues no confiaba nada en él, pese a todo.

Llegaron al edificio sin problemas, no vieron a nadie. Al entrar Sakura ahogó un grito al ver a Shizune en el suelo

-¡Shizune san!¡Shizune san!-Tomó sus signos... nulos. Comenzó a sollozar, no lo entendía, no entendía como un ser podía hacer tanto daño... como podía asesinar a sangre fría a todos a quienes quería...

Ruidos se escucharon más arriba, los cinco corrieron hacía allá, y entraron al despacho de Tsunade, donde vieron a la mujer siendo golpeada por más de diez hombres. Kakashi e Itachi corrieron a ayudar a la mujer, lográndolo gracias al Sharingan de Itachi y las habilidades de Kakasi. Sakura corrió donde su maestra

-Tsunade sama!- La mujer miró a Sakura, quien sacó un chakra verde azulado y comenzó a curar las herdas, de prontó la mujer la detuvo

-Esta bien, Sakura-Dijo levantándose

-Pero... ¡usted todavía no esta bien!-Dijo al ver que todavía salía sangre

-Da igual-Dijo con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias- y luego se dirigió hacia los hombres que ya habían terminado con el enemigo

-Tsunade sama¿que pasó?

-Orochimaru decidió atacar, denuevo-Dijo ella

-¿Pero... y nuestros aliados?-Kakashi no lo entendía

-La arena esta en golpe de estado-Dijo Itachi-Y la nube se alió al Sonido, esta situación ya lleva una semana- Tsunade lo miró frío

-Que haces tu aquí-le dijo fría

-Orochimaru quiere dominar al mundo destruyendo bijuus, y eso no nos conviene, vine a proteger esta villa-

-Y porque aquí-Preguntó Tenten

-Por que es mi villa natal, y por que el líder me lo ordenó-dijo frío

-¿Ha... hay alguien vivo aún?-Preguntó Hinata tímida

-¡Iré a ver!-Dijo Kakashi intentando salir

-¡NO!-gritó Tsunade-Si salen, que sea en grupo...-Todos asintieron, exceptuando a Itachi, que miró incrédulo

-¿Para qué? Sería mejor desparasitar la villa...-

-Mira... tú no estas aquí para opinar cómo organizo la villa, o los que quedan de ella. Lo primero es buscar sobrevivientes¿esta claro?-dijo la mayor mirándolo fijo a los ojos, el Uchiha no se inmutó- ahora ¿vienes o no?-

Itachi consideró sus ordenes, tenia que mantener vivos a los que encontrara y sacar a los invasores

-Voy-dijo seco

-Bien... ahora, Kakashi, ve con Sakura, Itachi... con Hinata, y tu, Tenten, vienes con migo-

Así partieron todos por distintos caminos, esperando encontrar algo de vida en toda aquella desolación

* * *

En el despacho del kazekage un joven pelirrojo escuchaba las peleas que habían afuera, suplicaba por algo de amistad... Solo sus hermanos seguían con él por ahora...ellos le habían prohibido salir, pero el quería ayudar... Quería ver como estaban las cosas, pero las puertas estaban cerradas, si salía, lo iban a matar, aunque ya poco le importaba...

Pensaba en todo esto, cuando un hombre entro por la ventana

-Ahora morirás, maldito engendro-dijo arrojándose sobre, Gaara, quien lo evadió, sin contar una trampa que había, llegándole un Kunai en el brazo... se lo sacó, y fue a atacar cuando una chica se interpuso entre él y el hombre

"-Ella también querrá matarme... como todos-" pensó bastante triste, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica rápidamente mataba al hombre, luego se dio vuelta para ayudar al chico

-Tu...-Gaara no podía creerlo, ella le estaba ayudando...-Gracias por ayudarme...-Recordaba su foto de los registros, pero no el nombre de la chica

-Mi nombre es Zoi-dijo la chica, era alta, pelo castaño, largo y suelto, su cara era algo alargada. Con ojos cafers, no muy resaltantes en aquel rostro. Tenía una polera negra, sin espalda y sujetada atrás, una pollera de jeans azul tableada sobre la rodilla y unas patas negras bajo estas, y su protector a modo de cintillo

-Me salvaste-Dijo finalmente él

-¿Cómo no lo haría?-preguntó aparentemente impresionada

-Todos me odian...- dijo finalmente

-En mi clan aún somos fieles, no dejaré que pase le pase nada-

-¿Y cual es tu clan?-

-El clan Habataku, soy Habataku Zoi-Dijo la chica-Y debo encargarme de mantenerlo a salvo, kazekage sama-

-No tienes que decirme...-

-Usted es el Kazekage pase lo que pase-dijo Zoi- Así que nada de formalidades, vamos, las puertas están llenas de trampas...al parecer todo esto es un plan de Orochimaru...ya que las familias fieles hemos sido apartadas... vamos-Dijo seria

-No, si esto es un plan de Orochimaru afrontaré el peligro-Dijo el chico dirigiéndose hacia las puertas

-Gaara sama...no!-Gritó Zoi, intentando detenerlo, pero él no quería escucharla

-¡lo haré!-dijo yendo hacia las puertas

Zoi no sabía que hacer, vio Kunais dirigiéndose hacía él

-Kazekage dono, por favor, hay otro camino!-gritó, pero el chico de rojos cabellos no la escuchó, no le interesaba, simplemente quería afrontar todos sus problemas por el camino principal, abrió las puertas y esquivó un grupo de kunais que se dirigían a él, bloqueando un segundo grupo preparado para la esquivada, lo que no notó fue un tercer grupo, el cual se dirigía directo a su cara, al verlo se quedo en blanco, y no atinó a hacer nada "-Este es mi fin-"Pensó, cerrando los ojos, pero no sintió el impacto que creía iba a recibir, solo escuchó un gemido de dolor, y sintió varias gotas caer en su cara

-Zo, Zoi- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos e intentando curarla inmediatamente

-No se preocupe, Kazekage sama, estoy bien, le dije que había otro camino- dijo apenas la chica

-No tuviste que hacerlo-dijo sacando uno de los kunais de su espalda

-Soy Kunoichi, era mi deber-dijo sintiendo como Gaara la curaba-Muchas gracias-Dijo al terminar el chico

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿bien?

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ahora ¿Donde esta esa salida?

-Por la ventana-Dijo simplemente-Pero no creo que deba salir, debería esperar a que las cosas se enfríen un poco

-no, tengo que recuperar mi villa, tengo que proteger a todos y cada uno de los habitantes, no quiero que nadie muera por mi. Dijo yendo a la ventana

-Bien, pero lo acompañaré-dijo decidida la chica

-No-La miró frio

-Si-respondió sonrriendo

-No te entrometas en mis asuntos, dije que no dejaría q nadie más muriera por mi causa, y eso te incluye a ti, Habataku Zoi, te ORDENO no seguirme-dijo fríamente ya desde la ventana

-No moriré, Soy una kunoichi, y se que debo protegerlo, ese es mi deber

-La mitad de los ninjas esta sublevado ¿y tu quieres seguir fiel? Te ordené no entrometerte-

-Como ya dije, Gaara sama, las familias leales hemos sido alejadas, pero somos más de la mitad, los desertores son ninjas que se han infiltrado, al parecer de la nube-

-Entonces debo llegar a ellos...-

-Pero...-

-Es mi deber, si vienes con migo, no me molestes-Dijo finalmente

-ha, hai-dijo la chica siguiéndolo, con el firme propósito de no dejar que nada le pasara a su Kazekage

* * *

bien, muchas gracias a: Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon, Almudenablack y Miruru por sus reviews, en el proximo capitulo aparecerán más personajes!! algunos vivos,. otros muertos!!!

Arwon  
11-Enero-07


End file.
